Five Little Letters
by Swift178
Summary: Kim Possible comes face to face with her conscience.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

**Five Little Letters**

_Five little letters._

Stepping through the door, their shadows already silhouetted onto the floor, Kim's eyes studied the crowd before her. She could recognize her best female friend, Monique, wearing a large grin on her face at the sight before her, her hands clasping each other blissfully.

Kim took a second's glance down at her right hand, intertwined with the hand of Ronald Stoppable; her best friend, her partner in her heroics, and as of tonight, her boyfriend. Her olive green eyes travelled upwards, locking onto his freckled face, and more specifically, his chocolate brown eyes, which gazed lovingly back into hers.

She barely heard the sniping of her sour-faced brunette rival, though it was enough to tear her eyes away back towards the crowd, who had chosen to ignore Bonnie Rockwaller and cheer for the new couple at Middleton High with extreme enthusiasm.

Kim took the opportunity to look away awkwardly, gazing at her feet with what appeared to be mild interest. She could feel Ron's sweaty hand grasping onto hers still; he was clearly nervous and unsure of what to do next, and while she considered herself to be in roughly the same position as he was, there was an extra weight on the teenager's mind; one she feared that Ron may never notice nor understand.

_It won't hurt to say that word._

She found herself pushed against Ron against her will, to which she was broken out of her short period of thinking. Ron raised his hand, smiling at her gently. The girl forced a smile onto her face as she grasped it softly between her small, nimble fingers, allowing the blonde boy to lead her out onto the dance floor slowly.

There was no denying that, while Kimberly Ann Possible was in the arms of Ron Stoppable, having finally managed to confess feelings of deep attraction to him, the teenager's mind was elsewhere, and she felt terribly guilty that she was not allowing her mind to let this be her – no, _their _special night. Yet her thoughts kept infecting her like a plague of the mind.

_You had no right to do that._

She threw herself into Ron's arms, resting her head onto his shoulder, trying to force the thoughts out of her head; the thoughts that she personally felt that she shouldn't be having at this particular moment in time.

Her confused dance partner felt awkward; she could tell due to the way his hands seemed to fumble around, not entirely sure on where they should go, and the way his head fidgeted, looking around nervously. She pressed her cheek against his, lowering her eyelids, and she felt the boy relax slightly, resting his hands against her waist.

_One little word compromised of five little letters. _

She pulled herself away slightly, gazing into Ron's soft eyes, leaning closer slowly and awkwardly. He smiled at her, before he closed the gap between them and rested his lips on hers. It would have felt like magic – it probably _did _feel like magic – had Kim's mind not been stuck in the past, receiving flashes of events that had occurred earlier that evening that made Kim want to cringe at her own behaviour.

Amidst the pitch black surroundings, a young woman, only a few years older than she, sat in a police truck, surrounded by several henchmen in red suits and a blue-skinned man who appeared to be in his forties, screaming and cursing her with every inch of his existence. Her hair was the darkest shade of green possible, almost to the point where it looked like a perfectly normal ebony colour, her eyes were an emerald colour and her skin tone was even a faintly-tinted green colour.

Kim edged closer to the police truck slowly, not paying much attention to the police officers rushing around with pleased looks on their faces. She reached the back doors of the truck; she could have jumped in had she wanted to, but her eyes were resting on the young woman, glaring at her own feet before…

Kim's heart almost stopped as the young woman looked up directly at her. The teenager's hand flew to her mouth as she noted blood pouring down the right side of the young woman's face, becoming entangled in her long dark hair. The red-headed teen was almost too frightened to look into her emerald eyes, but with a giant gulp of courage, did so.

She had expected to see anger and rage within the depths of the woman's eyes, but instead, an entirely different emotion stirred within them; one that took Kim completely by surprise.

Disappointment.

The young woman was disappointed in her, as well as in herself; she could gather that much without even having to ask, but just by having to look.

Blackness overcame Kim again, the woman as well as the police truck disappearing from view completely. The redhead glanced around for a sign of familiarity, but there was nothing but darkness.

_You had no right to do what you did._

The girl shuddered, gazing around for a sign of life, but there was nobody but her. The dark surroundings frightened her; she folded her arms, shivering slightly at the mild cold.

_You have a dark side, Kimberly, as does everyone. But it does not give you the excuse to run away._

The girl curled herself into a ball, settling down onto what appeared to be a non-existent ground. Her surroundings were getting colder by the second.

_You have done wrong. You know you have done wrong. _

The girl shook her head slightly, "But she was going to kill me…" she choked out slightly, her skin feeling like a million small needles were jabbing her in multiple areas at once.

_You know perfectly well what a crime murder is. You know, deep down, that you do not believe that she is capable of such a crime._

The girl gasped slightly, tightening the ball she was trying so hard to be, "She… she… she _lied _to me… Eric… all a big lie… hurt so much… she had no right…"

_You know that it was no plan of hers. No lies were involved, Kimberly._

She rolled over, shivering more violently than ever before; she felt like she had been imprisoned in ice, "I _hate _her…"

_Do you really? And do you really believe that hatred gives you an excuse to nearly murder somebody?_

The word 'murder' played on the girl's mind more than she intended for it to. She had never thought of it as murder, considering she knew the woman to be a strong adversary, and with amazing powers that healed her at an incredibly fast rate, the girl knew she would not die.

Yet… had she been an ordinary person… she _would _have died.

"I…" Kim gasped, struggling more than ever, trying to find the source of the voice, "It _wouldn't_ have killed her…"

_Do you really think so? _

"Just who are you anyway?" Kim snapped, getting to her feet, deciding to fight the cold instead of create warmth for herself.

There was no answer to her question. Kim clenched her fists tightly, preparing to make a move should anything jump out and attack her.

_This location is a representation of what you may potentially become if actions like this are continuously repeated._

Kim noted the surroundings carefully, but there was nothing but darkness, no distinguishing features; it was void and empty… and horribly dark, with a cold atmosphere.

Kim cringed; this was not the person she would ever want to become.

_You know what you must do to set things right. Five little letters, one little word._

It was in that instance, before Kim could say another word, that she found herself staring into the concerned face of Ron Stoppable, looking at almost as if she had some form of disease.

"Are you okay, KP?" he asked, backing off of her a little, "You kinda zoned out on me there."

The redhead blinked a little, to be sure that she was really in the hall at her Junior prom, and not… wherever she had been before. Soon she was able to conclude that wherever she had been before had likely been within her own imagination. She let out a little sigh of relief, hugging Ron tightly.

"I'm fine Ron," she mumbled, holding him tightly, "I'm just fine."

"Well that's good," the blonde boy noted, relief washing over his own facial features, "I was beginning to think I was taking things too fast, ya know?"

Kim smiled at him, running a hand through the red hair that was tied back in a ponytail, "Nah."

_One little word._

Her face paled slightly, the impact of those thoughts hitting her in an instant as she remembered the images she had been presented with before, while she was meant to be in a deep embrace with Ron. The woman with blood pouring down the side of her face, mingling with her hair. The darkness…

She had done wrong that night.

"KP?"

The redhead snapped her head upwards to look at her boyfriend's face, which once again looked concerned, "Maybe you wanna sit down or something?"

She shook her head quickly, stretching out for his hands, and intertwined them with her own, "There's something I need to do, Ron."

"But it's prom night!"

"I know but…" she took a deep breath, "it's something I have to do real quick –" she leaned in closer, planting a soft kiss on his freckled cheek, "I'll be right back, okay?"

With that being said, she tore over to the exit, the burnt bottom of her prom dress dancing around the calves of her legs, leaving a confused Ronald Stoppable standing there in the middle of the dance floor, alone and confused. The African-American girl, Monique, approached him slowly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I knew I was taking things too fast."

* * *

She had snatched up the phone as soon as she had reached the booth, dialling the number for the most heavily guarded prison in the entire country with shaking hands. The prison was simply too far away to travel to, especially with her promise to Ron to return as quickly as she possibly could.

_Ring._

The girl felt ashamed at herself for what she did.  
_  
Ring._

She had to put it right at all costs.

_Ring._

But what on earth would she say to her once she was put on the phone?

The phone was answered by an incredibly masculine voice, "Hello? Go City Prison, how may I help?"

"I…" Kim stammered into the phone without a clue on what to say – it was odd, since things like this came almost naturally to the crime fighting teenager, "I need to speak with someone."

"Would that be another officer, or an inmate?"

"A-An inmate, please."

"Sorry to say, miss, but lights out was five minutes ago. I'm afraid it will have to wait until morning."

"But –" Kim began with horror in her voice – this could not wait until morning for the guilt of what she had done would feed on her until the apology was given… and she did not want the guilt hanging over her when she was supposed to be enjoying herself with Ron and her friends, "But this is really important. I need to speak to Shego right awa-"

"Shego?" the guard sounded surprised, "She's not here, miss."

"What?" Kim almost squeaked into the phone, "But I got told that she would be transferred into the Go City prison!"

"Indeed she will be," the guard told her in a somewhat calm voice, "If and after she has recovered in the hospital."

"Shego's in the _hospital?_" the redhead gasped in shock, "B-but, she was fine when she got into the police truck!"

"Indeed she was, from what I have heard. However it appears that halfway en route to prison her body was heavily affected by electronic currents and she has since been detained in hospital."

A sigh escaped Kim's throat and not of the relief kind, "But… how?"

"Don't ask me about this miss, for I don't know all of the details. From what I heard, that teen hero Kim Possible – I'm sure you've heard of her – fought with her before she ended up somehow flying into an electronic tower."

Kim ran her hands through her hair, which began to feel messy and knotted due to how many times she had done it. She had done this. She had beaten Shego, but… now her archfoe was lying in hospital, and there was always the horrible chance that she might…

"She won't die, will she?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The guard's voice seemed surprised, "Thankfully, from the news we've gathered, she's perfectly stable and doctors seem confident that she will make a full recovery. Once she does so, she will be transferred to Go City prison to serve her sentence."

Relief.

Pure, golden _relief_ shot through Kim like a waterfall. A small grin crossed her face – she knew she should still feel guilty, but the guilt did not feel as awful as it had done seconds before, "T-that's good news. B-but, I really need to speak with her, so by any chance do you know the phone number of the hospital she's in?"

Within seconds after being told the phone number of the Go City hospital, Kim slipped some more change into the machine, dialled the number of the hospital and waited.

_Ring._

She had to tell her now, before the guilt eternally consumed her.

_Ring._

It was now or never.

_Ring._

The girl took a deep breath, preparing for somebody to answer.

"Hello, Go City Hospital, how may I help you?"

Another deep breath before the redhead took the plunge, "May I speak with-with Shego please?"

A gasp was heard from the nurse at the other end, but it seemed that she had regained her composure quickly, "I-I'm sorry miss, but she's asleep right now and… and it's been difficult getting her to talk with anyone anyway."

Disappointment filled the teen once more, before she brightened suddenly; "Well…" she had to get back… Ron would be wondering where she was – she had said she'd only be quick, "Can you please give her a message from me?"

Brief silence followed until… "Y-yes, of course, miss."

Kim took a deep breath, "Can you tell her that… I'm really sorry and that I never meant to hurt her so badly?"

"Yes, of course, miss."

"And that… and that I forgive her for what she's done, even if… even if it really truly was meant to hurt me. Tell her I know it wasn't her idea."

"Of course, miss. Is that all?"

"No, there's one more thing."

This would be the hardest thing of all to say, she knew that. Yet deep within her subconscious she knew that it was true, and knew that she had to admit to it eventually.

"Tell her I don't hate her," Kim said slowly, pondering on her choice of lexis, "Tell her that I have never have done. Tell her… that my anger was what was speaking tonight, not me."

"Of course, miss," the nurse's voice replied slowly, "Is there anything else?"

Kim thought to herself slowly… _was _there anything else she needed to say? A few seconds of thought told her that there was nothing more, thus she smiled slightly, the phone still pressed against her ear, "No, there's nothing else. Just so long as she knows I'm sorry, that's the main thing…"

"Would you like to leave a name?"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll know who the message is from."

"Very well, miss. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She put the phone down again onto the receiver, the guilt lifted by a great deal. She supposed it would never fade altogether, but she felt a lot better overall. She exited the phone booth with a grin, which only widened in pleasant surprise when she almost bumped into a blonde boy in a light blue prom suit.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked her, his chocolate coloured eyes looking at her in concern.

Kim merely smiled, taking his hand into hers, and looking back towards the direction of their school, where their prom was taking place, "Yeah… everything's just fine."

Together, the two made their way back towards the prom, their smiles glowing underneath the pure moonlight.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake. How are you this morning?"

The pale-skinned thief glanced up from her hospital bed, within a room which was very small, and guarded by incredibly well-trained GJ agents. Not that it mattered; she could have easily taken them out and escaped completely if her body was in a better condition. Right now, it ached continuously from the electric shock she had endured the previous night… all no thanks to a certain annoying cheerleader.

"Oh yeah, good, apart from the fact that I'm in a freakin' hospital."

She hated hospitals – it was common knowledge. She never went near one if she could help it.

The nurse, who had dirty-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a blue uniform, held a clipboard close to her chest, "Before we begin to look you over, I've got a message for you."

The pale thief's eyebrows raised at the nurse, who seemed a little unsure, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, a certain young lady who left no name seemed to find it very important that you heard this."

"Go on then, give me the goods."

_This ought to be good._

"The young lady asked me to tell you that she was incredibly sorry -"

_She would say that, the little goody-goody._

"- that she never meant to hurt you –"

_Of course I'm not going to get hurt by an __**electronic tower**__, Kimmie._

"- that she forgives you and knows it wasn't your idea –"

_Damn straight. That was all Dr. D's dumb idea._

" – and that she doesn't hate you."

The pale thief looked up in mild surprise, "What?"

"Yes, she said that she has never hated you, and that her anger was what was speaking last night," the nurse said quickly, noting the change in attitude from the green-skinned woman.

_Heh, never expected that one._

"She left no name; seemed to think that you would know who the message was from. Do you?"

Shego nodded, folding her arms slightly, "Yeah."

"And?"

"And what? Is it any business of yours?"

Shego smirked in satisfaction as the nurse shook her head quickly, "No, no, of course not! Anyway, let's get you looked at."

The black-haired villainess rolled her eyes in exasperation, "If I _have_ to."

While being poked, prodded and asked to do ridiculous things by that imbecile nurse, Shego couldn't help but smirk to herself silently.

_Thanks Kimmie. I don't hate you either. But next time we meet, I __**will**__ beat you within an inch of your life for putting me in a damn hospital._

**A/N**

_Alright, my first Kim Possible one-shot is done. Hurrah! I had been planning this for quite a long while now and I wanted to write something on the scene in particular where Kim kicks Shego into a tower. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care what Shego's done… Kim took it too far and should not have done it._

_Yeah, it could have been better. But I say that with every piece of writing I do so… the words may have lost meaning over time. I could have put more work into the ending, I suppose, but I wanted to work Shego's reaction to Kim's apology in there somehow. Still, could have improved on that, I may do that later on._

_Anyway, first foray into the world of KP, so please go easy on me. ;)_


End file.
